


Anything Once

by SaenaLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, baby girl kink, mild Dom/Sub, tiny bit of cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: You and Dean are feeling adventurous...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a kinkstravaganza. The porn is the plot, people. Enjoy!

\---------

You've known Dean Winchester for nine days.

You've been sleeping with him for seven.

Three days ago, the two of you stumbled onto the fact that you shared a couple of particular kinks.

Tonight, you're trying one of them out.

\---------

“Remember, baby girl, you don't get to come until I say.”

“Yes, Daddy, I promise I'll be good.”

Your answer comes out breathless and halting in the darkening room, mostly because of the way Dean's fingers are ever-so-slowly circling your clit and there's not a damn thing you can do to make him either speed up or stop. Not without disobeying your Daddy, anyway, and that's not in the plan for tonight.

“That's my girl.” The approval in his deep voice and the whisper of his warm breath on your neck make you shudder in his grip, ever more aware of the tight band of his arm pulling you back against the hot skin of his chest. He widens his legs, pushing against your inner thighs to open you even more to his touch. The slight change in angle presses his erection harder against your ass and you moan hungrily, dropping your head back to rest against his shoulder.

Dean chuckles softly before speaking low into your ear. “What's the matter, baby girl?” He nips at your neck and you jump a little, fingers clenching around the slats of the low chair that supports you both. “Is there somethin' you want?” All the time, he keeps his fingers circling, occasionally gliding lower to dip teasingly into the welling damp of your pussy, giving you just enough pressure to keep all the nerves awake and wanting, but not nearly enough to actually get you off.

“Yes, Daddy, please, I want your cock!”

“Already? Baby girl, I'm just gettin' started.” Sliding the hand on your ribs up to capture one breast, he plucks and pinches at your nipple until you moan again. “I'm gonna play with you for a while yet and later on, if you're a good girl, I'll let you come on my cock.”

Just hearing those words fall from his lips sends a jolt through you, your hips twitching forward in a vain attempt to gain friction. When that doesn't work, the need driving through your body pulls the pleading words out of you almost against your will.

“ _Please_ , Daddy, I nee-”

Both of you freeze at the sound of a doorknob rattling and it's not until the outer door in the adjoining room starts to open, admitting the last dying light of dusk, that you realize the connecting door is ajar. You can see Sam's silhouette as he enters with an armload of books, elbowing at the wall switch to turn on the light. Fortunately, the wash of golden light falls to one side of where you sit facing the half-open door, spread wide on Dean's lap.

Sam drops the books onto one of the beds and sits back against the headboard, just within your sight. He grabs the laptop lying there and soon, he's tapping away, scrolling through sites, and you can tell he's settling in for a long research session.

You shift, assuming that Dean's going to let you up off of his lap in order to close the door on his brother. Instead, the hand at your breast moves to your throat, gently but firmly immobilizing you. Then his voice sounds again in your ear, so quiet you strain a little to catch all the words.

“Tell me the safewords, baby girl.”

“Red, yellow, and green, Daddy,” you whisper, lips barely moving and eyes trained on Sam.

“Now show me the silent one.”

Peeling your stiff fingers one by one from the chairback, you reach down and sharply pinch the muscular thigh that rests below your own.

“Good,” he rumbles as you obediently return your hand to its required position.

You don't notice that you're holding your breath until Dean's fingers start to move again and all the air leaves your lungs in a whoosh. Anxious, you wait to see if Sam heard, but it must have been lost in the sound of traffic outside the window, because he doesn't even glance up, absorbed in whatever is on his screen.

“Here's what's gonna happen, baby girl. I'm gonna stick to my plan, play with your gorgeous body until I'm good and ready to let you come. Only difference now is that you're gonna have to stay quiet the whole time. If you can do that, I'll close the door and then fuck you into the mattress. Would you like that, baby girl?”

You nod vigorously, hissing out the softest possible “Yes, Daddy” while his fingers build the thrumming energy inside you to a fever pitch.

“Good girl. Now, since we haven't worked together long, there's a couple things you might not know about Sammy. Number one, he's got ears like a bat, so if you make too much noise, he'll damn sure come in here to investigate. And B, he's as big a horndog as I am, so if he does come in and see you like this, he's gonna want to fuck you. And you know what, baby girl?” He falls silent for a moment, fractionally increasing the pressure on your clit in a way that has your whole body arching up into his hand, seeking. “I might just be in the mood to let 'im.”

Your breath catches in your throat, muffling the strangled curse that wants to break free at the suggestion that another of your taboo desires might be fulfilled tonight. For the next few minutes, there's no sound to compete with the clicking of Sam's internet searches except for the quietly filthy praise Dean lavishes on you, mixed with low grunts as he ruts his leaking cock against your ass, all of it barely audible over the sound of your own pounding pulse. Biting your lip, you try to relax and let the staggering pleasure flow through you, let it carry you out of yourself.

And then.

And then.

Sounds start to come from the other room, hollow and tinny through the laptop, but identifiable all the same. Two feminine voices murmuring and crying out, their obvious pleasure echoing the sensations singing over your nerves. Your eyes snap open and focus immediately on Sam to see him in the act of unbuttoning his jeans. It's the expression on his face as he slides one hand down into his pants that breaks you.

“Fuck!”

If your soft outburst had been timed better, it would have blended into the increasingly frenzied noises floating from the speakers. Instead, it falls directly into a pause and Sam's eyes snap to the door. You know he can't see you, but it looks like he's staring directly into your eyes and a soft moan escapes you. His hand flies out and the porn goes silent.

“Dean? Is that you?” Sam is getting up from the bed, quickly refastening his jeans as he approaches the door. “Did you just get back? Sorry you guys had to walk, but I...” You can see his hand as it reaches out to push on the door. “... really needed to hit that bookstore in the next coun-”

His voice cuts off sharply as the wedge of light widens to reveal you - legs held open across Dean's naked thighs, eyes wide and dark with arousal, entire body quivering with the effort to hold back the orgasm bubbling just beneath the surface.

Time seems to stop for one pounding heartbeat. Then Sam's shadow falls over you as he enters to stand just inside the room, followed a moment later by a soft flood of light as he switches on the table lamp next to the door. You whimper and squirm as his hot gaze trails over your sweat-misted skin, stopping for long moments on the languorous movements of Dean's fingers on your soaking pussy.  It's almost too much for you, those burning hazel eyes locked on your most intimate parts, watching as his brother takes his time exploring your folds, circling your clit, pushing into your cunt for a quick brush over that spot that makes you jerk and gasp.

He glances up, but not at you. Catching Dean's eye, he asks, “Safeword?”

“Traffic lights.”

Sam nods in understanding and it occurs to you that this is far from the first time they've done something like this. The thought makes you even hotter and your moan draws Sam's eyes to your face.

“Wound up, isn't she?”

“You have no idea. Tell him why, baby girl.”

There's so much happening in your body and mind that it's hard to find the words. Finally, unable to look away from Sam's eyes, you gasp out, “Because -oh!- um, Daddy didn't -ahh- didn't say I could come yet.”

One large hand moves in a long rolling push over the bulging front of his jeans. “Jesus, Dean! She's fucking gorgeous like this!”

“She really is.” Dean's voice is warm and approving in your ear and a whole new kind of pleasure floods you. “But wait 'til you see this.” He begins to work your pussy with more purpose, driving you even closer to the edge. “Gonna show him how pretty you are when you come, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy, please!”

“Go on, then, come for Daddy!”

The orgasm whips through you, practically shaking you in its teeth, and you have no idea if you're screaming or not. Dean caresses you through the initial peak and then just rests his fingers on your clit, allowing your own movements to prolong the pleasure. You can feel the way your cunt alternately opens and clenches, grasping at nothing, begging to be filled. Though your eyes are closed, Sam's gaze is practically a physical touch and the thought of him watching those pulsing contractions sends another spike of pleasure through you. Throwing your head back onto Dean's shoulder, you ride out the aftershocks.

“So beautiful.”

The soft words break through your haze and you open your eyes to find Sam standing close over you, taking in every detail. He had apparently gotten rid of a few layers on his way across the room, because he's shirtless, jeans undone and pushed low on his hips. The sight of all of that tanned skin stretching over firm, defined muscles is almost too much for your endorphin-fogged brain, but it's the near proximity of his erection straining at the cotton of his underwear that completely does you in. You know you're staring slack-jawed up at him, but can't seem to find the mental energy to pretend that you aren't dazedly hungry for anything he might do to you.

He searches your eyes before sliding gracefully to his knees between your thighs. Again, when he asks a question, it's for Dean and not you.

“Okay?”

“Be my guest.”

Until this moment, you didn't know how unbearably arousing it would be to have them talk about you instead of to you, for them to make these decisions without even a thought of consulting you. The sound of Dean's voice - a voice you're beginning to trust innately - giving you over to another man because he can, _because you belong to him_ , is unexpectedly overwhelming. You turn your face into his neck, licking at the salt on his skin to ground yourself even as you feel a rush of fresh wetness fill your pussy.

“Uh-uh, baby girl.” Despite the reprimand, Dean's voice is gentle as he turns your head forward. “I want you to keep your eyes on him, watch him eat out that sweet pussy.”

Face flushed, you meet Sam's heated gaze, whispering, “Yes, Daddy.”

“And what's the number one rule?”

“Don't come until Daddy says.”

“That's right.” Dean presses a warm kiss just below your ear. “I promise, baby girl, we're gonna take good care of you.”

At some silent look between the brothers, Sam lifts his large hands to the soft skin of your thighs, fingers spread wide as he grips the giving flesh. You groan wantonly, already so worked up that you think Dean might have to hold you still when Sam finally touches your slick, overheated pussy.

Somewhat to your relief, he starts slow and gentle, parting your lips with his thumbs and leaning in for a leisurely exploration rather than a full-on assault. You relax into it a little, sighing and humming. Sam starts to subtly turn up the heat and before you know it, you're holding your breath, muscles tensing to keep from pushing yourself against the sweet invasion. The first firm lick across your clit makes you jump and moan and then he's pushing that long tongue of his as deep as possible into you, pulsing it against your walls. As you fight to hold still, Dean's arms flex, pulling you even more tightly into his chest. It anchors you in the haze of bliss, so you can let the intensity of the experience carry you along, instead of fighting to control it.  

Melting into the feel of Sam's mouth, refusing to allow the spasms of pleasure take hold, you realize that you're murmuring a steady stream of profanity in between gasping breaths. It's as if all of the energy you're holding in check has to bleed out in muted bursts of “ _fuck... fuck... fuck_ ”.

It's not long before your sounds become more frantic and despite your best efforts, you're rolling your hips against Sam's face, broken pleas falling from your lips. He doesn't let up and you think that you might actually lose control of this whirlwind and end up coming without permission.

Abruptly, just when you're sure you can't take any more, Sam pulls away, sitting back on his heels and watching you with dark eyes, swiping a hand across the slick covering his chin. For an instant, everything in you is still vibrating and you nearly tip over into orgasm anyway, but it slowly fades enough for you to go limp in Dean's arms.

Rising up on his knees, Sam reaches one hand into your hair to pull your mouth to him for a kiss. The taste of your own arousal on his lips makes you moan, a moan that gets louder when he brings his other hand up to massage and squeeze your breast. He pulls back with a last soft press of his lips on yours.

“Fuck, baby girl, you taste so good!” Sliding his hands down the length of your arms to where your hands still have the chair in a death grip, he smiles into your eyes. “And you're such a good girl. Your Daddy's a lucky man.”

You feel so open, every receptor switched on and waiting, that the sound of his praise actually makes you writhe a little against him. You can't suppress the exhilarated smile that lights up your face, like the grin you get when you're being whirled around on a carnival ride, and Sam briefly kisses you again through his own smile.

Dean doesn't miss the way your body reacts to Sam's praise and it gives him an idea. He brushes the hair from your eyes and tilts your mouth up to meet his passionate kiss. Groaning, you squirm in his lap, forgetting everything but getting closer to your Daddy. He releases your mouth, looking down at you fondly.

“You did so good, baby girl, I'm so proud of you!” Where Sam's approval had blazed through you, Dean's is different, heating you up in an entirely different way. His praise washes over you, steady and strong, a warm tide across your skin that only makes you want to please him more. You relax against him, ready to obey whatever command he might give.

Dean's hands wander over your body as he goes on. “Seems like Sammy did pretty good, too. What d'you think, baby girl?”

Your eyes lock on Sam's. “So, so good, Daddy.”

“You think he earned himself a chance to be your Daddy for the night?”

You don't know how it's possible for your skin to feel more flushed or your pussy even wetter than before, but Dean's question manages it. “Fuck, yes, Daddy!”

Sam cuts in. “Sure you can handle two Daddies? You're ready to do what either one of us tells you to do?”

Just the thought is sending you into sensory overload and you have to close your eyes as you answer, voice thick with arousal. “Yes, fuck, please! Want to be good for both my Daddies.”

You sense movement and a rustling sound that makes you open your eyes, to find Sam standing tall over you, his cock hard and flushed and inches from your mouth. Dean's hands caress your breasts and belly, tantalizing your nipples as Sam hooks a thumb over the base of his cock and tilts it so that the head brushes soft and hot against your lips.

“Then open up that pretty little mouth, baby girl.”

Mouth watering, you obey without comment, too eager to taste him to waste time on words. He slips his free hand into your hair, holding your head steady as he moves forward, and when the tip slides past your lips, you greet it with your agile tongue. Sam grunts, but doesn't stop his slow and unrelenting push into your warm, wet mouth. He gives you plenty of time to adjust, though, and you focus on pulling deep breaths through your nose, welcoming him deep into your throat.

You're concentrating so hard on not gagging, on taking as much of your new Daddy's cock as you can, that you don't notice Dean's hands shifting. It's at nearly the precise moment Sam bumps into the back of your throat that Dean drags two fingers over your still sensitive clit. Your whole body jolts, your strangled cry vibrating around the cock in your mouth.

With a curse, Sam pushes his hips forward, shoving you back against Dean's erection. You gag a little and for the first time ever, you find the sensation incredibly erotic, knowing that you're being a good girl for both your Daddies.

“Damn, baby girl, you're takin' his cock so good, makes me wish it was me!” The deep bass of Dean's voice in your ear is enough to make you squirm in his lap and his hands tighten on you as he ruts up against your ass. “Hold up a sec, Sam, I wanna do something here.”

Sam takes a half-step back, easing away from your eager mouth, gritting his teeth at the feel of you sucking at him until he's out of reach. Before you can voice any kind of plea for his return, Dean is talking to you again.

“Don't worry, baby girl, you can have him back real soon.” While he's talking, you feel Dean's hands trail down your arms to pull gently at your wrists until you release your hold on the chair. He brings them around to the front, somehow managing a ten second massage of your shoulders and upper arms that relieves much of the stiffness there. Placing your hands palm down on Sam's lean thighs, Dean pushes on your upper back, encouraging you to lean forward a little and ease the pressure against his rock-hard dick.

The new posture brings you tantalizingly close to Sam's gorgeous erection and you don't want to wait. Glancing up at him through your lashes, you ask, “Daddy, may I?”

His nostrils flare as he sucks in breath, staring down at you with lust-blown eyes. “Go ahead, baby girl, suck my cock real good. Make me proud.”

Bracing yourself on one hand, you lift the other and cup his balls, rolling the warm flesh firmly but carefully, drinking in the soft grunt of pleasure he makes. You take the base of his cock in your hand, stroking a thumb up and down the vein on the underside, and angle his length toward your waiting tongue.

Having already had him in your mouth, you're in no mood for kitten licks and demure nibbles. You go straight for engulfing the head, sucking at the salty taste of him as you slowly pump the length in your hand. It's all so good that you almost miss the sound of a condom wrapper opening behind you. But you don't miss it, and you whine in the back of your throat at the thought that you'll soon have both Winchesters inside you.

“Don't stop, baby girl,” Sam murmurs, sliding his hands over your shoulders, pressing down the length of your spine before gripping the globes of your ass in his giant hands and giving them a firm squeeze. Then he's got a hold on your hips and he's tilting them, pulling your ass up, and you realize he's angling you so that Dean can slide his cock into you.

A second later, Dean does just that and you scream around Sam's cock, pushing back against the delicious fullness.

“Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good! So hot and wet!” Dean's voice is ragged as he pulls back, then beings to pump steadily.

You lose track for few moments, until Sam lays a hand on your head in gentle reminder and you eagerly return to your task.

It soon becomes the only thing to distract you from the mind-bending friction Dean is creating in your cunt. Your orgasm is building to an unbearable pitch, threatening to overwhelm you in spite of your efforts to channel the feeling into ever more creative use of your lips, tongue, and teeth on the hard cock in your mouth. It's the sounds you're pulling from the brothers - gorgeous deep groans and heaving breaths, soft curses and disjointed praise - that give you a focus outside yourself, concentrating on their pleasure in order to push back your own.

Dean's rhythm never falters, pulling you closer to that wild edge, but Sam brings a hand to your jaw, prompting you to stop what you're doing and look up into his eyes. His voice is gravel-deep when he speaks.

“I wanna fuck your mouth, baby girl.” The heat that pulses through you makes you shudder and he runs a tender thumb across your bottom lip. “I promise not to hurt you.”

Swallowing hard, studiously ignoring the fire Dean is igniting in your blood as he fucks into you, you gasp out, “Please, yes, Daddy, I trust you!”

Without hesitation, you drop your jaw a little, lips invitingly soft and open, and wait patiently. Sam growls quietly, taking your head in both hands, long fingers wrapping nearly around the back of your skull. When he pushes into the wet heat of your mouth, you don't even notice that Dean has slowed down, lazy thrusts that just slightly push you onto Sam's advancing cock.

Almost immediately, Sam matches Dean's tempo, the two of them pressing in and pulling out in nearly synchronous motion. With a sharp thrill, you realize that you don't have to do anything here except give yourself over to them, let them take their pleasure with your body. Everything in you goes pliant at the thought and you cease to even think about your own climax. The act of pleasing them becomes both your duty and your reward.

It's intoxicating, dizzying, and you sink into it gratefully. Dean picks up the pace and they shift into an alternating rhythm, so that you're never empty. The continuous low moan that you hadn't realized was coming from you ascends in pitch and you start to feel all of your nerves quicken again. You don't know if you'll be able to prevent the cascade of neurons from overwhelming you for much longer.

Once more, Sam steps back, taking your hands from his thighs and pulling them behind your back, where Dean takes hold of them. Dean's grip is firm, tight enough to pull your shoulders back and arch your spine slightly. It becomes clear that he's been holding back some when he begins to piston his hips up into you, bouncing you hard in his lap. Sam hums in approval, enthusiastically stroking his cock, still slick with your saliva.

“Fuck,” Sam's face twists up, “gonna come all over my baby girl's gorgeous tits...”

You're panting now, riding Dean's cock for all you're worth, and Sam's words nearly send you over.

“Please, Daddy, yes! Give it to me!”

With a deep groan, Sam speeds up and you hear Dean's rough, gasping words.

“When he does, you can.”

The first hot splash across your breasts lights you up, a flash fire across every cell. Your body curves back like a tightly strung bow, every muscle so taut that no sound or breath escapes you for the first long seconds as you feel stripe after warm stripe cross your skin.

When you do cry out, it's deep and primal, mingling with the startled “Fuck!” punched out of Dean by the pulsing grip of your pussy as his hips lose their pounding regularity and begin to stutter with his own orgasm. Your aftershocks feed off each other, carrying you both along for what seems like a blissful eternity.

Eventually, you both settle a bit, breathing hard. Looking up, you see Sam, grinning down at you, chest still heaving. You smile hazily back, but it's hard to keep your eyes open for long.

“I'll grab a washcloth.”

When you manage to crack an eyelid, he's gone and Dean's shifting under you.

“Can you stand, sweetheart? Move over to the bed for me.”

“I think so.” You force your aching thighs to lift you from his lap, then turn and collapse onto your back on the bed, too fucked out to waste time worrying about clean up. Fortunately, Sam's more conscientious and within seconds, you feel a warm washcloth smoothing over your chest. Like a cat in the sun, you soak up the attention, eyes closed and body entirely relaxed.

Then you start to chuckle. The night has just been so unbelievable, so incredible, that your amazement spills out in laughter. You know they're both looking at you, probably worried you've lost your mind, so you open your eyes to reassure them. The second your eyes meet, though, the laughing just gets worse and you sputter out the only explanation that comes to you.

“Ho-ho-holy shit, guys! H-how is anything else ever gonna compete w-with _that_!”

You miss the slightly smug look on Sam's face and the look of 'challenge accepted' on Dean's as your mirth builds to rolling, riotous belly laughs, full on hands-over-your-face, can't-catch-your-breath guffaws. You make an effort to get yourself under control, but it's no good.

“Sorry,” you choke out between bursts of hilarity, “too many endorphins.”

And then you're off again, sides and cheeks aching. When the storm finally abates to occasional snickers and deep breaths, you grin up at the brothers, who have slightly mystified but amused looks on their faces.

“Jesus Christ, you two! You wrecked me! I. Am. Wrecked.” Sighing happily, you stretch, feeling loose-limbed and relaxed.

“You did some wrecking yourself there, sweetheart.” Dean grins back as he climbs into one side of the bed and gestures for you to join him. Still a little boneless, you crawl up and settle in, hips turned to him and legs tangling together under the covers. When Sam doesn't get into bed behind you, you glance up to see him looking uncertainly at the adjoining door. You beckon him with one hand, eyes twinkling.

“C'mon, Sam, I want to sleep with both my Daddies tonight.”

You see his eyes drift to Dean for a second and they exchange a silent look before Sam slides under the sheet, curling up against your back. Tilting your head, you share a sweetly tender kiss with him, before turning back to kiss Dean just as sweetly.

“Thank you both for an amazing night.”

Sam's laugh huffs into your hair. “Pretty sure we should be thanking you, but you're welcome.”

“Now it's time for good girls to go to sleep.” Dean's voice is mock-stern, but it's still enough to bring a flush to your face. “Good girls get rewards. You like rewards, don't you, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
